Laced with Cherry
by youwhowalkswithsmallsteps
Summary: Soc and Greaser together at last.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters for they were created and are owned by S.E. Hinton. They have great chemistry and do deserve to be together which is what is conveyed here.

"Laced with Cherry"

The smell of leather and cigarettes filled my nostrils as I glanced at Dallas who, in his brown leather jacket, leaned back into the driver's seat with hands extended to the steering wheel. His grey eyes stared at twenty feet of asphalt ahead of him and I knew his grey eyes were scanning the opaque darkness for animals crossing the road. The light from the headlights caught his silhouette against the dark driver side window. He brushed his hair from out of his eyes and cranked up the heat which was starting to become stifling. I leaned into the window and let my shoulder blades press against the cold glass. My hands fell cross my lap while my legs, stiff under my skirt, remained crossed at the ankles. The seats smelled of the burgers and fries that we had for a late dinner. I sat in crumbs as I watched Dallas's hand jerk the gear shift with sharp angular gestures as we pulled onto the side of the road just outside of town.

The headlights cast light on the tall grass that stretched to the pin pricks of light, houses in the neighboring town. A gust of wind bent and swerved through branches, grazing the surface of the grass and creating ripples that lapped at the road's edge. When Dallas cut the engine and shut the lights we were resigned to the words our own voices made.

"Cherry, what's going on?" he said, putting his hand on my leg, a gesture of reassurance.

"Nothing," I said. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, smoothed my skirt and continued to lean into the cold glass of the car window.

"Come here," he whispered, and when I didn't he leaned across the seat to be closer to me. "You've got such a beautiful face," he whispered as brushed back two loose strands of red hair from my eyes. "Don't let this hair hide it." His breath, warm and welcoming, raised goose bumps on my skin while his hands lightly traced my forearms. I closed my eyes but somewhere in between my lungs and mouth my breath caught and pulled me out of the mood that he was creating. Traveling down to my wrists his hands tried to take hold of mine but they remained limp and listless. When he saw that I wasn't reacting he reclined in the driver's seat and let out a long sigh.

"You do this every time," he said, "Every fucking time." He tilted his head up to the ceiling of the car and closed his eyes. "Taking out your anger on me. I'm so _sick_ of it. What happened to the fire you used to have when I first met you, huh? You threw a soda pop in my face."

"That was because your attentions weren't wanted. You want angry? You want it like it used to be?" I said, half taken aback while the other part wanted to get angry like I used to.

"Yes! Angry. Upset. Heated. Whatever you want to call it. Kick something, scream do whatever. I don't care how you do it. But don't take your anger or whatever shit that happened in school or at your job out on me," he said as he scrambled out of the car and into the dark. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I watched him pace in front of the car and after several minutes, lean on the driver's side of the car and light a cigarette.

When I saw the flicker of the flame spring from his lighter I uncrossed my legs and pushed the heavy passenger door open. The heat from inside the car rolled off of me as stood and breathed in the cedar-scented air. I loosened my arms, rolled my shoulders back and stretched my legs before slamming the car door. I'll show him angry. I plucked the cigarette from his mouth and ground it into the grass and dirt with the ball of my shoe.

"Look, we're clearly not on the same page here," I said.

"Really? You act like I don't know," said Dallas. He folded his arms across his chest. "So what is it that's making us be on different pages?" he said.

"You're doing it right now," I said.

"What, is my sarcasm too much for you? You can't take the heat?" he said. The smirk that crawled onto his face made me want to wipe it off all the more.

"You don't listen. You're not listening, not even now," I said, kicking the ground with the toe of my shoe for emphasis.

"Look, Cherry," he said between puffs on his cigarette. " You don't tell me what's bothering you."

"Well why don't you try and figure it out?" I said blood rushing up to my ears. Dallas sure had a way of getting under my skin.

"I can't read your mind, I don't know what it is you're thinking in that rich brain of yours,"

"So is that how you see me? Just some rich Soc, some kind of princess or something?"

"You're a Soc. That's part of you are," he said. "But that's not what I'm getting at," he said.

"What are you getting at then!" I said, yelling at his grey, empty eyes.

"That you're content to be that way. You use the fact that you're a Soc to hide how you really feel about things. You never used to do that. What happened to that fire you had when we first met? You were so angry with me that night."

"You want angry, you going to get angry," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest "For starters you don't listen. Everything is one big joke to you," I said and I could feel a cold something start to creep into my lungs. "I don't tell you what is going on because you don't listen and I know you don't," I said. "You haven't in the past. You won't now."

"Try me," he said, uncrossing his arms and placing them on my shoulders.

"I'm not finished yet," I said smiling and stepped up to him. The tips of our shoes touched. His gray eyes were beginning to spark with desire again. I ran my hands along the belt loops of his jeans and under his jacket and shirt, tracing ovals into the small of his back. He leaned into my hair, his lips and nose grazing my ears and chin while his hands interlocked with mine before straying underneath my shirt to my bra.

"I'm listening," he said, his breath tickling my ear. I looped an arm around his neck and brought his head close until it was level with mine. "Good," I said. "Then I think you know what's bothering me," I said. "For starters, these and these" I said motioning to his boots and jeans "are getting in the way," I said, and he tossed both into the darkness of the grass.

"This has to go too," I said tugging on his leather jacket. "But to be fair, I'll do this," I said upon removing my skirt and shoes, tossed it into the grass with his jacket. The tall grass grazed my legs and the soil felt rough between my toes as I unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the sharp, fluid angles of his chest and waist. I traced his collarbone and shoulders, touched his shoulder blades and neck. I felt a smile stretch across his face as I kissed him, exploring his mouth with my tongue while his hands reached for the skin under my sweater. He caressed my stomach and the curves of my waist to stop at my bra.

"Relax," he whispered as he undid the clasp and pulled the shoulder straps down and off my arms. His hands explored my waist, breasts and shoulders as I left a trail of wet kisses on his neck, chest and stomach. When my hands found his hips I drew him against my underwear and felt his hardness and warmth, tugging at the fabric of his underwear, on the inside of my thigh. I grazed the front of his underwear, cupping one hand over his warmth while pressing fingers into the crease joining his thigh and hip. His body heat was warm and welcoming. I smiled up at him.

"You like to tease, don't you?" he said, stroking the shallow dishes of my hips with his thumbs.

"Do I? You tell me," I said, wrapping one leg casually around him so that our thighs, calves and ankles were touching.

"I'll tell you this: Two can play that game," he said as he put his hand inside my underwear causing my hips to thrust forward. They erupted with a life of their own under Dallas's touch. Though rough around the edges he could be gentle when he wanted to. Some Socs didn't understand greasers and Dallas was the most misunderstood greaser of all.

I buried my nose into Dallas's Adams apple as he removed his hand and gently pushed on my hips so that we switched places with me leaning against side of the car. The expanse of metal felt warm beneath my thighs as I sat on the hood of the car and wrapped both legs around his waist, bringing him in. I felt his hardness push on the wet silk of my underwear. I pushed back inviting his length into the space between my legs. We breathed into one another and I took his bottom lip between my lips while his hips rocked back and forth against mine.

"I may be a Soc, but I'm no princess" I whispered kissing him as he peeled off my underwear and I pulled his underwear down to his knees. The tip of his hardness brushed against my wet slick skin. Skin gliding on skin. We teased one another with each rocking motion, back to front, front to back while I guided his length with my hands inside of me. He pushed himself up and all the way in, filling me up entirely. My breath caught in my throat as a rush of something cold shot up my spine and to my head.

"Mmm, that's it Dally." I closed my eyes, enjoying the rippling sensation that floated from in between my legs and out to my brain, finger tips and toes. I pressed my legs and feet against the small of his back to bring him in as close as was possible.

"You're so wet," he said pulling out and away, smiling as he entered again and again, his hardness finding a steady rhythm in between my legs. His hands explored my skin, sliding down the curves of my shoulders, waist and hips, finally securing a firm hold on my bottom.

"And you…you feel so good!" I said as Dallas lifted up my sweater up to my armpits and I arched my back forward and up to the kisses that his mouth offered. My fingers traced the bridge of his nose and eyelashes, and the skin flecked with short stubble of beard, on his jaw line. His pace quickened and I tightened my grip around his waist and let out a soft moan.

"Don't stop," I said, feeling my muscles contract around him. Pulling his hands away from my breasts I intertwined his fingers and mine. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" I whispered pressing both hands against his neck.

"Yes," he said thrusting deeper and harder than before, slamming against the side of the car. "But no one's ever resisted me or shown me as much fire as you have," he said, releasing inside of me as I spilled onto him. He was all that I ever wanted.


End file.
